


Sangre y Lágrimas

by laenamoradadeHERMIONE (laenamorada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laenamorada/pseuds/laenamoradadeHERMIONE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the words, she was prepared to do this for any body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre y Lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while, back, and thought it a good story to start off with at AO3. Hope you like, and don't read if you shouldnt!  
> Thanks.

Hermione walked towards the willow in the middle of the grounds that moved ferociously, sometimes it seemed to just want to bat a fly away, others it seemed that it was in a fight to the death. The Whomping Willow did not seem welcoming, but she walked on. She had the incantation in her head, and knew the steps by heart. After going past the dueling tree, she walked with determination through the secret passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack. “Lumos sol” she whispered and the small space lit up. Rats scurried from the ground, bats fled towards the house and critters sought holes to distance themselves from the brightness. The light gave her a feeling of security, but did nothing to stop the dread that she might arrive too late. She might arrive only to find him dead. She finally got to the basement and muttered another spell for the ball of light to follow her instead of staying at the tip of her wand. She was alert to every movement, but the only noise was her feet softly pressing against the ground. She pushed a door open, knowing that on this room lying on the floor is where they had left him.

“Oh”, she held back a sob. There was a small pool of blood and a trial of blood that movement towards another room. “Professor Snape?” she called softly, uncertain if there was still someone else around. She entered another room. She got scared when she recognized it. This is where Harry learned the truth, where she told them Lupin was a werewolf, when Sirius came to light. That day Harry for a split moment been filled with joy at the idea of leaving the Dursleys forever.  That had been the day she decided to become an Animagus.

She shook her head and told herself not to be distracted. She looked towards the bed that the blood trail led her to and saw Professor Snape. She was still unsure if he was alive. She went closer, at a faster pace, more determined to save him than she had been before. She felt for his heart first: it was beating, a slow beat that came every five seconds, but he was still alive. She checked pulses, some were weaker than others. And his neck was a mess. She ripped half of her shirt and held it against his neck to stop the bleeding. He had already lost a lot of blood, but that could be saved.

She took a blood replenishing potion from her beaded bag and opened his mouth so he would drink it. The blue liquid went past his lips and she could see that some of it exited his esophagus through the wound on his neck.

She wrapped the cloth tighter around his neck and tried to bring him to consciousness.

“Professor Snape” she called again, louder this time.  At the fourth call, he opened his eyes.

“Professor, do you want to live?” she asked. She knew she could save him, but was concerned that he wanted to die.

“Ye—“ the voice was weak, but the affirmation was there. Hermione took out the blade from her purse.

“I am going to save you” she said. In a hazy semi consciousness Severus Snape saw a woman sitting besides him, her hair a mess, her clothes bloodied and torn. He tried to move a hand towards the woman. And she held his hand.  He felt warm, and for a moment, safe.

 

Hermione took the blade to her arm, and pressed it to extract blood. She started her incantation.

  1. _Per hunc sanguinem dimittam te. Hic sanguis vivat_. She said the words three times as she cut three times her skin and let the drops fall forming the three points of a triangle on his chest. Her eyes were already watering, as was necessary.



Using the same blade she cleaned it from the blood and then pressed it to her eyes, letting the tears flow into it.   _Lagrimas_ _. His lacrimis vitam._

 She then moved to straddle him. _Ad_ _mea tua sunt, et non alicuius. Vive. sanguine et lachrymis vitam dabo vobis. Haec nova vita est._ The words were magical, the meaning true. She was using her blood, tears and life to save his. And he was responding to her incantation. The wound was closing, and his life force was coming back.

Snape recognized a woman sitting on top of him. Noticed that he was in the middle of a ritual. But he could not help how the curves on top of him made his penus warm as it started to fill with blood.

Hermione felt his virility. That meant it was working. Her blood was in him now, her tears were a part of him. She said the words again, _Ad_ _mea tua sunt, et non alicuius. Vive. sanguine et lachrymis vitam dabo vobis. Haec nova vita est_ _._ With this new life you can love.

He was unsure of what the words meant but he knew that he was very much alive by now. His hands moved to grab her hips. She noticed him reaching for her, and followed the next step.

She pulled off his and her clothes, leaving them almost naked in front of each other. She then grabbed his hardened penus and said the incantation at the same time that she lowered herself towards him. _Do_ _sanguine tibi virginitatem meam fletu et nobilis militis, nec de hoc mundo discedendi._

She felt a tug of pain, and tears flowed from her eyes again. She pressed her eyes to his mouth, so he would drink in the new life. She pressed her bleeding arm to his wound, so he would have the energy of life flowing through him.

After the pain passed, she continued to give him her fluids. Blood, tears and virgin fluids. She rode him and finished the incantation. _Is_ _postulo vos mundus._ She said to him with strength. He understood that it was a calling to him and started to thrust inside her as well.

 _Vivere_ _requirit sanguinem et lacrimis mea dabo vobis nobilis miles vivat. Non est amor, sed non vivunt. Sacrificium vivere. sanguis. lacrimis. sanguis. lacrimis._ She said the words that finished the ritual.

 _Sanguis. Lacrimis._  She called to him one last time as her ministrations were able to bring the intercourse to an end. As he released his semen into her, she clamped her muscles around his penus, milking him for more.  She opened her eyes to look at the man she had saved. He was in shock. But very much alive.

“It worked” she sighed and fell on her side. The Potions Master reached his hand to where Nagini had bit him, only to find healed skin. He looked at the woman besides him that looked exhausted. He went closer to her, and brushed hair from her face.

“Yes, it worked, Hermione” he said to her. He wanted to but dared not to kiss her. She then got up again and picked up the dagger and her half ripped shirt from the bed, pushed them into her beaded bag and produced another shirt.

“Those Undetectable extension charms sure are useful, aren’t they?” Severus said to her from the top of the bed. She smiled.

“Yes” she raised her wand to summon a sleeping bag, but she was much too exhausted to do more magic. She raised her hand once more, but could not cast it. She looked up at him. He still looked terrible from the fight, but the ritual had given him much needed life force.

“I’m sorry” she started to explain, but she did not even finish the sentence before she fell across the bed, fast asleep from exhaustion.

“Well, that was to be expected, Hermione” he said to no one. He then got up from the bed and went downstairs to look for his wand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione woke up. She smelled tea. She looked around and saw Professor Snape sipping on some tea from the other side of the bed. She had fallen asleep clutching her beaded bag.

“It worked” she said again, looking at him with awe.

“When has your magic not worked?” he replied. She blushed, but did not respond.

“Are you… are you glad I saved you?” she asked, hesitant.

“I don’t know yet. For the moment, I am thankful, very thankful. But I have to respond to the world outside of the Shrieking Shack. I do not know how that will turn out” he replied, taking another sip of tea. She sat up and looked at him. He had repaired his clothes. He had cleaned himself up. She on the other hand, still had mud on her feet, dried blood on her arms and face, former trails of tears on her cheeks. She knew she looked a mess.

“Harry saw your memories, she told us about you and Lily…” she wondered off, suddenly remembering that Lily is not the only person he must have had sex with.

“Hermione, what you did required a lot of sacrifice and power. Not everyone would have been successful doing it” he said to her.

“I… I learned it in case someone needed it.”

“How long ago?”

“Two  years, after the Ministry attack.” She said.

“From the Black House?”

“Yes, Professor, there was a book…” he smiled when she said book.

“Listen very carefully.” He said to her. 

“Yes, Professor  Snape”

“First of all stop calling me that. You saved my life, we ought to be on first name basis.”

“All right” she said a bit frightened.

“and you also had sex with me”  She blushed at that comment.

“Ah… uh… Bu… It was not exactly sex” she said.

“Did you not lose your virginity?” he said softly. She blushed.

“I should go… they are probably looking for me” she stammered.

“We have to talk” he said to her. She nodded.

“This was a onetime thing, I was ready to perform the ritual for anyone who needed it,” she said to him, regaining her confidence.

“I understand. Yet I am indebted to you for saving my life”

“No, I release you from your debt. In exchange, I only want for this to remain our secret.”

“Then how should I explain my survival?” she had not thought of that. “See why we need to talk”

“Yes, Severus” she said passively, testing calling him by his first name

“We could say that you had Nagini´s antivenom, from when you had taken some for Arthur Weasley.” Hermione offered.

“How did you know that was me?” he asked.

“Who else had access to Nagini on our side?” she said.

“Had? The snake is dead?” he asked.

“Along with its master, the battle is over” she said to him.

“All this happened last night?”

“Yes, Severus” she replied.

“Thank the Goddess”

“You are safe and alive” she said to him.

“Thanks to you” he replied.

“So, is that a viable story? You had the necessary potions to save yourself in your robes?” she asked. He nodded. “Take the oath.”

Her request startled him, but he agreed.

“You need to take it too, we do not want either of us to make a mistake down the line” he said, producing his hand for her to hold.

She took his hand, and they both took a Wizard’s Oath to not tell a soul what had transpired between them last night.  As the magic flowed through them, they gazed into each other’s eyes.

She looked away first.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The latin i used google translate, bad girl, i know. here is a rought translation. I translated from spanish to latin, and later from spanish to english to show you here: 
> 
> Blood. With this blood I set you free. With this blood you shall live. Tears. With these tears you live. What is mine is yours, and you are nobody. Live. Blood and tears give you life. With this new life you can love. I give you my blood, my tears and my virginity so that you, noble gentleman, do not leave this world. This world needs you. In order to live you need blood and tears. I give you mine so that you, noble gentleman, shall live. There is no love, but there is life. A sacrifice so that you live. Blood. Tears. Blood. Tears. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sangre. Con esta sangre te libero. Con esta sangre vivirás. Lágrimas. con estas lagrimas vives. Lo mío es tuyo, y tú no eres de nadie. Vive. Sangre y lágrimas te dan vida. Con esta nueva vida puedes amar. Te doy mi sangre, mis lágrimas y mi virginidad para que tu, noble caballero, no abandones este mundo. Este mundo te necesita. Para vivir requieres sangre y lágrimas, yo te doy las mías para que tu, noble caballero, vivas. No hay amor, pero hay vida. Un sacrificio para que vivas. sangre. lágrimas. sangre. lágrimas.


End file.
